Inori Yuzuriha
Inori Yuzuriha is the main female protagonist of the anime series Guilty Crown and a member of the resistance guerrilla group called "Funeral Parlor". She is the voice of the internet artist "Egoist". She is voiced by Ai Kayano in the Japanese version and Alexis Tipton in the English version. Appearance She has pinkish white hair that is tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair, and reddish eyes. Her usual costume is a flowery red leotard with red spoilers. She also wears a black camisole dress with red ribbons on it when she is not fighting. When attending school, she wears the standard school uniform. She also wears a white outfit in replace of her red flowery leotard outfit. Personality Inori is first shown to be emotionless and only cares to follow Gai's orders. Inori was made by GHQ to "Contain Mana's mind". Mana lost her body on Lost Christmas, but her mind still remains. Gai woke her up and gave her a name. Thus she shows absolute respect and devotion towards him. After meeting and living with Shu, she becomes more emotional. She also seems to think she's a burden to others but tries to protect the people close to her. She does not understand her own emotions, as shown in Episode 4 when Shu was captured, she did not understand why she felt cold or in Episode 10, she even had to ask Gai if she loves Shu or not. She is also shown to be a somewhat cold-blooded person; being able to kill enemies without much hesitation, but has shown a dislike of doing so. She is very sweet to her friends, but very quiet. After Hare's death, Inori started to display a darker side noted by the fact that she killed or injured a group of students who attempted to undress her in hopes of revealing a tattoo, gleed maniacally before stabbing Arisa, and later injured a group of thugs while smilling. But the consciousness that led her to these actions was revealed to be Mana, who began to survive in Inori's body after a ritual was carried out in Episode 12. Inori, after finding out she was meant as a vessel for Mana, starts to wonder if her feelings and heart were real. She also starts to be bothered by the fact that she is a monster after regaining consciousness in the aftermath of Mana's actions. But in Episode 18, she resolves that even if she is a monster or that her emotions were fake, she would always be herself, as she was encouraged by Shu's words that Inori would always be herself regardless of her monstrous instincts. As the series continues, her relationship with Shu changes. At first, she seemed very interested in Shu and declared that she was his. But in episode 5, she revealed her actions were Gai's orders to force him into the Undertakers. Despite the order, Inori has been shown to be gaining an interest in Shu, with Gai noting that she has fallen in love with Shu in Episode 10. After Shu takes over the school, she supports him by giving him emotional support through the trouble times. She is extremely loyal to Shu; as shown in Episodes 17 & 18, she was the only one running to his defense, even willing to sacrifice herself to keep Shu safe. Shu showed the world to her of its sadness and its beauty revealed by Inori in Episode 21. Abilities As a member of the "Funeral Parlor", Inori is extremely skilled in forms of combat such as hand-to-hand fighting and marksmanship, to the point where she is able to outmatch and kill several soldiers of the "GHQ" forces by herself. Like Yuu, she displayed the ability to render a person unconscious with a simple touch to their forehead. As a vessel of Mana, the patient zero ''of the Apocalypse Virus, it seems that her blood has the ability to delay the symptoms of those infected by the virus. Her body can be also used to communicate with Mana via unknown means (perhaps through telepathy). After Mana's ''death ''and the transfer of consciousness to Inori, Inori started to display violent instincts of Mana, as shown when she attacked Arisa, during which she produced a crystal spike of sorts to stab her. As time went on, Inori started to display more and more of Mana's abilities due to her constant contact with those whose Voids contained pieces of Mana. In Episode 18, this culminates as she adopted a new form where her hair became longer and wilder with several crystal spikes appearing around her back, waist and arms and two crystals forming in her cheeks. In this form her physical abilities are greatly enhanced, and she can use the spikes in her hand as blades. With this form she fought in a berserk-like fashion and was able to destroy multiple ''Ghost Endlaves before being captured by Gai himself, who had to use Yuu's Void to catch her by surprise. Inori's Void manifests as the Singer's Sword: a massive broadsword at least twice as long as she is tall. Her Void stands as one of the powerful ones shown in the series. Plot Inori is seen running away from what is believed to be the "GHQ's" base, holding the 'key'. However, before she could meet up with Gai, the "GHQ" military endlaves catch up to her and attack her, causing her to be injured. She tells Fyu-neru to carry the 'key' to Gai so that she could face the enemy force without losing the key. However, Ayase soon appears for support, and she tells Inori to hurry while she covers the situation. Inori runs again only to be knocked off the edge of the bridge by an enemy's missile and falls into the water. She takes shelter in the abandoned grounds of what used to be the Tennouzu University. Later, when Shu arrives at this location (where he does his after school activities), he finds Inori there and tries to talk to her. Soon however, members of the GHQ arrive to take Inori away, telling Shu he would get in trouble if he defended her, causing him to duck in fear. Inori then loses consiousness when she was kicked in the face by one of the men and is taken away. She is seen again being threatened by the same GHQ members, saying they will attack every resident in the neighborhood if she didn't tell them where it is. However, Inori doesn't show a single bit of fear and sits quietly, saying nothing. The GHQ then gives pe rmission for some of it's members to attack the residents of the town. Due to the attacks happening all over the place, the truck Inori was held in was attacked but she escaped unharmed. Shu saves her from being attacked again but at the same time the 'key' (which is revealed to be called the Void Genome) which was in Shu's pocket breaks. Inori asks Shu to "use her" and Shu pulls the weapon out of her, resulting in a bright light shooting upwards to the sky much to everyone's amazement. After this Inori looses conciousness and awakens when Shu brings her to Gai. Inori seemed sad when Gai states that he was disappointed in her for failing the mission, saying that the Void Genome was for his use and watches as Gai and Shu talk about her Void and what the "King's Power" is. She is later seen watching Gai tell the rest of the Undertaker what the plan was to rescue the hostiges along with Shu, who agreed to the plan. To carry out the first stage of the plan, Shu and Inori had to sneak through a vent with Inori to the front of him (she didn't know that Shu was looking at her butt). They reach they're destination and witness the cruelty of the GHQ and she gives Shu words of encouragement when he was hesitant, saying she belonged to him now. After they win the battle Shu goes to school normally, rejecting Gai's offer to join them only to witness, to his shock, that Inori is his new classmate. Everyone in the class is amazed that the Egoist singer was their classmate and began talking to Inori until Yahiro intervenes, saying they should calm down because she'll be with them for the rest of the year. Later, Inori enters Shu's home with the help of Fyu-neru, much to his shock. She changes her clothes (infront of him) and tells him that she wanted Rice Balls. After she ate she revealed that she knew about Shu's mother and he is impressed that she did a background check on him. She then asks Shu if she was a burden to him and when he wonders why she was there, Inori replies saying it was to protect him. They are interupted by Yahiro, who appears at his front door. He said that Shu was acting weird so he decided to come to watch a movie together and is shocked to see Inori there too. She states that she has recieved a message and that they should go and Shu follows her. They soon meet Gai who says that someone from his school witnessed the events that happened the day before and states that the only way to make them forget is to take out their Void. They go along with the plan and Shu calls out the rules that make the Power of Kings work. They go after their first target, which is Kanon, however, Shu's power doesn't activate and he ends up groping her. Afterwards, Shu confesses that he gets nervous whenever he has to look someone in the eyes, since eye contact was critical when using the Power of Kings, as stated by Inori. She teaches him how to look someone in the eye without being nervous. They test this out on Souta, who is seen unconscious after. Shu says he's finally gotten the hang of it and procedes to remove all the students of the school Voids. Inori explains further on what Voids are before Kanon finds them and Yahiro appears, telling them to follow him. It is soon revealed that Yahiro was indeed the one who saw what Shu did the day before and yells at Shu saying that he shouldn't pretend they were friends before having his Void pulled out by Shu. Later, after Shu tells Inori to not shoot Yahiro, they made a promise to each other, that Shu wouldn't say anything about the Norma Gene and Yahiro wouldn't say anything about the Undertaker. However, this promise is broken when Yahiro pushes Shu out of a train when they were traveling to school the next day. Inori looks in shock as Shu is arrested by the GHQ who is accomponied by Segai. Inori goes back to school and is saddened and upset over Shu's arrest. She however, builds up the courage to rescue Shu by herself. She jumps off a tower and falls only to float after the effect of Kido's Void. Shu pulls out her Void and destroys all the mecha in the area. She is seen unconcious in his arms after, as Shu joins the Undertaker. She appears along with Gai as Shu is introduced to the rest of the Undertakers and helps him learn how to shoot a gun, but gets up too close to him allowing her chest to touch his back. They blush and Inori tells him not to get close to her. She meets with Shu later and asks him why he came with her. Shu however, is unable to give a straight answer and asks her if they could leave together. She refuses however, saying Gai gave her a name and a world, so she can't leave. Inori reveals to Shu that Gai told her to say and do everything up until now and that she had no feelings for him. Shu is heartbroken at this and runs after her only to find Gai and Inori going into a room together. Inori and Gai are seen in the room, with Gai hooked up to a machine getting blood from Inori. He tells Inori that she looks more like her everyday and she asks if it bothered him. He replies saying he didn't know. She also watches as Shu passes his mock battle until they recieve news that Gai might be dead, to which she showed great worry. They eventually regain contact and they save Gai, who tells them they'll have to think of a different plan. However, Shu protests, saying that they'll put too much people in danger. Inori watches as Shu runs away after he gets embarrassed and follows him. She tells him to do exactly what she says and allows him access to Gai through her DNA on a glove. She is seen listening outside soon after. On the day if the mission she, Gai, Kido and Shu sneak through the GHQ's base to destroy the Leukocyte. There, she tells two Anti Bodies to stay away or she'll kill them. However, they charge towards her and she shoots them, earning a shocked reaction from Shu. After the Leukocyte malfunctions, Inori appears before Shu but with a different voice. She asks him if he wants to save everyone and he says yes. She smiles at him and reveals a completely different Void, which was formed by joining her Void with Kido's. She is seen looking up at the sky after waking up soon after.She is seen later returning to school with Shu, who is very nervous about it. Upon arrival, they are immediately questioned by a few students, who say that they are criminals. Shu holds Inori's hand and pulls her away, something she carefully looks at. They hear a slap from behind and look back, only to see Arisa slap a the boy who said those things to them. Later at Shu's home, Haruka sees Inori and notices the resemblance between her and the girl in Shu's memories but shakes it off. On the day of the 'party', Inori is seen with Tsugumi and Ayase who watch as Shu and Gai carry out their plan and rejoice when they become victorious. In Episode 12, she was used as a sacrifice to bring back Mana, so she could cause another outbreak of the virus around the world but Mana's rebirth was prevented by Shu and Gai. Inori has a split personality which actually is Mana's infected side like stabbing Arisa's hand and killing a group of bandits. Inori started to fear that she might end up killing Shu if it continues.Inori remembers that telling her about her void but remarking that Inori is Inori, which made her finally know even if she is a monster with a fake heart and emotions to her she is the real one. In Episode 21, Inori has finally turned into Mana after Gai has erased all of her memories of her as a person. In Episode 22, Inori tells Shu not to give up, helps everyone and stops Mana. After Shu defeats Gai, Inori is restored. She appears in front of Shu, almost crystallized, and walks towards Shu blindly and embraces him. Just when Shu is about to also be fully crystalized, Inori tells Shu to take the 'Guilty Crown' (a form of Cat's Cradle) which he accepts, thus saving Shu while Inori breaks away. In the end, they are separated but their hearts will be connected to each other for an eternity. Trivia *In Episode 16, Inori started talking the same way Mana did. At one point, she also, at the end of the episode, stabbed Arisa after giving her a maniacal smile; This could mean that Mana's rebirth was not actually prevented. This fact was later confirmed by Haruka Ouma in Episode 20. *Like many other anime girls (and some guys), Inori entered Saimoe Contests. **To see her result, visit here. **To vote in for her when the match is on, visit here. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Femme Fatale Category:Unknown Fate Category:The Messiah Category:Died with Honor Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Marksmen Category:Gunmen Category:One-Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes